Holidays Far From Home
by showtunediva
Summary: Deleted Scene set between Solla Sallew and The Grinch Carved The Roast Beast. Inspired by Happy Christmas War Is Over by John Lennon. No lyrics to the song are directly referenced and no rights to Seussical characters are my own.


**Holidays Far From Home**

 **A Seussical Fan Fiction**

 **Inspired by Happy Christmas War Is Over by John Lennon**

 **Notes:** This is a deleted scene that is set between the scenes Solla Sollew and The Grinch Carved The Roast Beast. It focuses on Jo Jo and The Cadets and how they wish they could be home for the holidays.

Cast Member Character Listing in order of Appearance

Mrs. Mayor Karen Hammes

Mr. Mayor Steve Hammes

Jo Jo Evmorfia Alton

Carlos Joe Guzman

Alexa Helen St. Cyr

It was a late Saturday morning the weekend after Halloween.. The autumn sun shone freshly over Whoville. The residents of Whoville were busy with preparations for the upcoming Christmas Pageant. This year was a little bit different then in years past as many Whoville youths were away fighting in the Butter Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor were especially taking things hard since they had just sent Jo Jo to Military school mid way through September. Mrs. Mayor sighed heavily as she read Jo'Jos recent letter.

"What's wrong dear?" her husband asked

"Do you really suppose we made a wise choice sending Jo Jo to the Military Academy

?"

"I think it may have been in our best interest. He was really acting out in school."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head.. " I know but we should have given him more of a chance to try to improve his behavior before sending him away. Here, read this letter he sent us. I think you'd agree that he sounds miserable." She pushed Jo'Jo's letter across the table to her husband.

. Mt. Mayor took a sip of his coffee and looked at the letter. "Yes, I'd definitely agree with you . Makes you almost wish this war never started in the first place."

"Will the troops be home for Christmas?"

Mr. Mayor shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it. It sounds like they are just wrapping up the military training and soon they will be going off to battle."

Mrs. Mayor groaned. :This is terrible. So many families will be split apart by this including ours. The Christmas pageant will certainly have a bleak undertone to it this year."

"From what I've been hearing there's a collection going around to send to the troops for food baskets for Thanksgiving and Christmas.."

Mrs. Mayor's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, darling. That's a wonderful idea. I think that will bring Jo Jo and his friends great delight when they are so far from home this Christmas."

"Things will be better soon. You'll see." Mr. Mayor kissed his wife on the top head softly."

"I really hope you're right. All I want is for Jojo to be home for Christmas. I think many parents want to see their children too. Is there a reason for this war?"

Mr. Mayor shrugged. "None, that I'm aware of. Honestly I think it's a bunch of nonsense. Many other parents feel the same."\

"Well, then why waste important Whoville resources? The money could be easily delegated to other places."

"It's a little too late."

Mrs. Mayor shook her head. "It's never too late."

 _Meanwhile at the Military Academy_

One November afternoon Jo-Jo laid on his bed after lunch. His training exercises did not start until 3:00 so he had a bit of time to kill. He was left alone with his thoughts.

"This is so wrong."

"Dare I defy the general?"

"Why are we even here?" \

There was a knock at the door. "Mail call."

Jo-Jo leapt up in excitement. He always looked so forward to hearing from his parents.

There's two letters for you and one for your room mate.. You might want to go down to the mail room too Jo-Jo. I think you have a package."

Jo-Jo grinned at the mail carrier. " Thanks."

The letters for him and his roommate were on Military Academy stationary. Jo Jo's heart sank. 'These are probably our battle assignments.' He muttered to himself. He then saw a letter from his parents. He smiled when he read it.

His roommate Carlos entered the room a few minutes letter. "Got a letter from your folks?" he asked

Jo Jo nodded "Yeah! You won't believe it Carlos, kids from back home are organizing a food drive for us. We should be getting food baskets for both Thanksgiving and Christmas... we can have our own holiday feast!

Carlos smiled. "That's awesome and it's just the pick me up we're all going to need. He eyed the envelope on his bedside table.

"Do you think that's our assignment for the battle?" Jo-Jo asked.

Carlos nodded. "Probably. I'm not looking forward to opening that. I really don't want to."

"Neither do I. I wish we were going home for the Christmas pageant instead of fighting in this dumb war!"

"We're doing it for the greater good.:"

Jo-Jo rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? I still don't get what difference it makes weather or not we eat our bread butter side up."

"It's what the general wants us to believe."

Jo-Jo sighed. 'Whatever."

Later that evening at dinner Jo Jo and Carlos were sitting with their friend Alexa. They were talking about their battle assignments.

"What are doing?: Jo-Jo asked Alexa.

Alexa looked confused. "My letter only said I should go see General Schmitz I am not sure what he wants be to do.. but it must be some kind of special assignment."

"That's pretty cool. We start our duties on Monday I guess since we're all done with all our classes.

"I saw you got a package. What was in it?" Carlos asked his roommate.

Jo-Jo smiled/ "You know my friend Jeff right? He's a few years older than us."

"I think so."

"His parents sent me a care package for the holidays. They knitted me a scarf and everything. I think I am going to wear it when I go to battle. It will remind me of home. They baked me some cookies too which we can all share."

"What's your assignment Jo Jo?" Alexa asked.

" They have me stationed in the swamp area of the jungle. I have no idea what exactly what they want me to do there but I guess I'll be all by myself out there/"

"Wow, he must have a lot of faith and you being a new recruit and all." Alexa said.

"I guess so." Jo-Jo muttered

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked her friend

"It just seems so wrong. I would rather be at home with my family. Not fighting in this crazy war. I think we should all revolt and maybe they'll send us home in time for the pageant."

Carlos shook his head. "That won't fly with the General Jo-Jo. and I think you know it."

"I think there are so many people here that feel the same way I do... deep down inside I know the two of you do too." Jo-Jo looked at his friends for assurance.

Alexa reached out and touched her friend's shoulder softly. "Of course we do. At the same time though we can't defy General Schmitz."

"I think he's brainwashing us if you want me to be honest.. I still don't see what difference it makes if we eat our bread butter side up."

Carlos and Alexa exchanged a glance. but did not say anything.


End file.
